Dark Wings Dark Words
by YA fiction fan 16
Summary: This happens around the winds of winter timeline. Arya Stark continues to survive in bravous and progresses as a faceless man until she hears the one piece of information that will shatter her whole world. she thought that she had suffered through enough tragic moments in her life but this is her breaking point.
1. Chapter 1

**Arya POV**

It was the third night of the play I am performing in while I am learning from the mummers it all seemed pointless in the art of assassination to me but I kept remembering myself that all men must serve. Once I finished the play I began walking down the streets if you could call them that all the while I could hear the various conversations of the sailors that had just docked here. I then came across a group of sailors judging from their conversation they came from east watch by the sea so I sneaked in closer to hear more.

"That was a terrible thing to happen" remarked the oldest sailor while leaning hunched over onto a pole for support. "

"I know and to the lord commander no les" a tall slim blond boy answered by his looks he seemed to be the youngest.

"What was the name of the poor lad again?" said the last sailor giving a smile to the youngest he was properly his father judging by their actions towards one another.

"Oh I think his name was Jon some bastard from the north" said the tall blond young man sadly.

At that moment it felt like a piece of my heart just died. It can't be true. I will never see his smile again or hear his laugh or even just hug him….one last time. I grabbed the knife that I had in my pocket once I got to the deserted alleyway of sorts it is time I thought. I took the knife and slide it across my neck so that I could remove my current face I was wearing I won't need it any longer.

Another one of my pack is dead while I am here hiding no more hiding it is time that I avenge them avenge Jon so my family will at least get some sort of justice. I knew that I had to be quick so as to not attract the attention of the faceless men if they caught me leaving I don't know what they would do to me. The aching feeling in my chest never seems to ease it has been about two days now since overhearing the sailors conversation if this was just an ordinary cut it would simply heal but this is a scare and I will bear this pain for the rest of my life.

I went back to retrieve needle from its hiding place I will need this as it seems that I must be Arya Stark again. Needle this little sword is all I have left of Jon. Before long my face began to get wet from the tears streaming down my face I haven't cried in some time because now I realise that without Jon in this world I am truly alone.

 **I own none of the characters in this story. I just had this idea in my head for a long time about how Arya would react to Jon's death if she hears about it. Considering their close relationship it could either push her to become none or it could push her to become Arya Stark again. Please review and I hope that you like this one shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Bran POV**

"Now Bran I want you to look into the wire wood tree again" Blood raven said in his ominous voice. I concentrated hard on the tree and the visions began to appear. I was looking at what appears to be the gods wood at Winterfell. A young brown haired girl was sitting by the tree judging by the clothes she wore a ragged grey dress it isn't too far into the past. Another man approached her he looked like he was in his teenage years with similar facial features as the girl both having long horse like faces. He held a deep vibrant blue winter rose in his hand he slowly sat down and presented the rose to the girl.

"Jon!" the girl gasped and leaped onto his lap. Wait its Jon so that must be Arya I haven't seen their faces in so long.

They continued to whisper sweet nothings into each other's ears these words where meant for them alone they both had big smiles on their faces it seemed that they were both in their own little world. The images started to slowly fade away from my sight and soon to my disappointment the visions were gone. Why had I been shown this? What does it mean? I kept repeating these questions in my head. What does Jon and Arya have to do with anything?

Blood raven spoke suddenly breaking the silence "it is time for you to put your training into practice Bran"

* * *

 **Arya POV**

 **Dream**

I saw a woman standing beside me she looked like she was a carbon copy of me well an older version of me. this woman was wearing a flower crown made of blue winter roses resting on her head and a long grey dress by the looks of her appearance she looked like she was dressed in northern fashion it reminded me a lot of home .

"Hello Arya" she said to me in a caring soothing tone it almost seemed that she knew me.

"Who are you?" I questioned the woman.

"Your father hasn't spoke of me" she said in a tone that expressed her sadness of what I had just said. Wait the blue winter roses, her looks and her talk of my father would mean that she could only be one person.

"Lyanna!" I gasped in surprise

"It is I your aunt Lyanna child". She replied to my sudden outburst confirming my suspicions.

"How can this be you are dead" I said quickly in disbelief

"I am here in your dreams Arya" Lyanna replied mysteriously.

"Okay so this is a dream but what I don't get is of all the peoples dreams you could visit you chose mine why?" I questioned her trying to understand all of this madness.

"I need you to walk with me first all will be explained in due time" she said sweetly and held out her hand towards me. Seeing no other option I decided to trust her so I grabbed her hand and we walked off.

The first thing she showed me was Westeros from above. At first it looked perfectly normal almost peaceful until all of a sudden dragons appeared they burnt all of the ground and the people along with it leaving no living thing left. I can hear the screams of people calling "Help us!" over and over again eerily in my head.

"If something isn't done and fast there will be war these poor people will suffer everyone will suffer" said Lyanna in an icy cold voice that made me jump. Before I could answer her my dream changed again.

I was inside what looked like a vast icy cave of sorts in the centre of this cave was a sword gleaming in what little light that the cave provided. As I got closer to the sword I realised that it wasn't just your average sword oh no judging from its intricate designs it must have belonged to some king long forgotten. I grabbed its hilt which had unusual carvings on it and lifted the sword.

Suddenly intense pain was coming from my hand I looked down and saw blood streaming out of my hand as hard as I tried I couldn't let go of the sword it was as if it was permanently stuck to my hand. Quick images of a crystal white dragon in an ice cave gleaming in the sun light was flashing through my mind and the chanting of voices saying "we need you" and "help us" over and over again. After a while the visions slowed down I was myself I was barely able to catch my breath before I fainted.

 **End of dream**

* * *

i own nothing all of the credit for this story goes to ASOIAF by George rr martin. sorry for the delay school work this year is my final year of my coarse. I hope that you liked this chapter and I would like to hear you response to this chapter in the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Arya POV**

It is the day after all those crazy vision dreams I woke up early in an attempt to sneak out unnoticed however as usual luck was never on my side. Just as I was about to leave the house of black and white I heard a voice saying "So you have finally decided to leave us Arya" I turned around and saw the owner of the voice the kindly man.

"Why are you here shouldn't you be back at the temple?" I questioned him I was trying to keep him busy until I thought of some sort of plan to get out of here.

"Oh Arya do you think the meeting of you and Jaquen Hagar as just by mere chance?" he said. I remained silent not knowing how to answer him.

"What would the faceless want with a little girl?" I questioned him.

"You Arya are capable of great things we needed you here so that you could reach your full potential" the kindly man said in a calming voice to make me see some sort of sense.

"What could I ever do I couldn't even avenge me family!" I shouted.

"You will never be one of those polite ladies or meek queens Arya you were meant for greater things than that" he said softly.

"Look I know that you are only saying these things to try and get me to stay but guess what it won't work" I responded not wanting to hear any more from him but the kindly man continued to respond. "You will never be the queen but you will be a queen of winter" he said looking me in the eye.

Wait queen of winter that's from my house the great old kings why would they want me to be a stark when to be a faceless man you must become no one. "You dreams Arya they mean something follow them" the kindly man begged me with pleading eyes.

"You know about my dreams so the sword in the stone is real?" I said in surprise.

"Yes your dreams told you where you must go" he replied.

"It only showed me some ice cave" I said

"Where is the land always covered in ice and snow?" the kindly questioned me in a slow voice trying to get me to really think about what he was saying.

I finally said after a moment of silence the answer to his question "You don't mean the lands of always winter?"

"Yes Arya that is where you must go" the kindly man said with a hint of joy in his voice.

"I have to find my family "I insisted not wanting to forget my mission.

"Find my sword Arya only then can you save your family" the kindly man said in his usual commanding tone well he is back to normal again.

Seeing no other way to leave the house of black and white I decided to agree with him and so I set out towards the lands of always winter. Once I was out of the kindly man's sight I headed straight to the docks to look for a boat going to Westeros when I spotted a small man from affair with bright blond hair he seemed odd yet familiar so I went in for a closer look. I could hear him talking loudly about his adventures with a glass of wine in his hands judging from his appearance his definitely drunk. As I got a closer look I could see that his features resembled that Cersei Lannister which meant that h could only be one person Tyrion Lannister.

If it was indeed him I will have to be careful as I don't have my usual disguises to hide myself. I decided to leave quickly before I was noticed by him. I was just about to get away with it when I heard "So this is where Arya Stark has been hiding" I turned around to see Tyrion Lannister.

"You must be mistaken I don't know this girl that you speak of" I said in the hope that he was just go away.

"Shouldn't you be on the run from your sister "I said to try and get him to move along.

"That I am" he answered back

"So why are you here" I said

"I have business to attend to "he said clearly not wanting to share any information.

"So do I "I said and quickly ran off.

I found a boat from the iron bank that was supposedly heading to the wall I used the last gift that I had left from the faceless men the iron coin to gain access onto the ship. Well now y quest begins to the land of always winter. I went onto the top deck and saw Tyrion again I can't afford to have word getting out that I am alive just yet so I hid on the lower deck for now the trip to the wall won't take too long anyway.

* * *

 **Bran POV**

"It is time Bran" blood raven said to me three days after I had those visions.

"Time for what?" I questioned him.

"You must leave this place Bran and go to where your mind tells you the visions you have been having the past few days you have to follow them" blood raven said.

"I am but a cripple how do you expect me to travel" I answered him.

"The trees Bran don't you feel yourself getting stronger here this will help you on your journey ahead of you" blood raven said and gave me a large oak walking stick when I touched it I could feel the energy that it was giving me.

"So this must be goodbye then" I said slowly.

"Yes goodbye for now Bran and remember you can always look into the trees for guidance" blood raven said mysteriously.

I gathered up my stick and to my amazement I was indeed able to stand up with lots help. The visions these past few days have been showing me a rundown wintery port with men all dressed in black clothing by the sea this could only mean one thing I must go to east watch by the sea.

 **I own nothing all of the characters in this story belong to the ASOIAF series. I hope that you like this chapter and sorry for the delays school work. Find out in the next chapter what happens when Arya arrives at east watch by the sea. I love hearing all of your reviews about the story so fay.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dark wings dark words chapter 4

Arya POV

The ship has docked in East Watch by the sea. I no longer need to hide in the lower decks anymore so I went out of the veil of darkness onto the upper deck. The bankers had already left the boat so I was hopefully in the clear.

"Oh! The little girl has finally decided to come out of hiding," a voice said amusingly. I turned around to see Tyrion standing behind me.

"Shouldn't you be off the boat right now?" I questioned him. He ignored my question and got off the boat. I followed suit, all the while thinking of how to go tp the North of the Wall unnoticed.

 _The only problem is that I am on the opposite side._

If the imp is indeed suspected of murdering the king, why would he come back to Westeros of all places where he could easily be as recognizable as me?

"What made you want to turn imp?" I questioned him. Without my disguise, I can't afford any more attention than necessary.

"If it is any of your business Arya, well let's just say that I ran into a bit of trouble and I had to make a quick escape," Tyrion replied with his usual wit.

Seeing no other option I responded with, "How about we make a truce?"

"What do you have in mind?" He questioned me.

"We need to work together in order for us to get out of here unnoticed," I said.

"What makes you think that I need your help?"

"Look, we are both on the run. If we work together, we can get to the other side of the Wall," I explained

"The Frozen Wasteland? Why would I want to go there?" Tyrion asked while scanning the area.

"With the Boltons in power, it is our only option," I said.

Tyrion was silent for a moment looking around and then said,

"On second thoughts, we have to go now. It is our only chance."

I saw what he meant. The guards were having a changeover so the door was unguarded for now. We both made a run for it, and surprisingly in no time at all we were on the other side of the Wall.

"So, why are you looking to go past the Wall?" Tyrion questioned me as we got farther away from the Wall.

"I have some things that I have to do first. What about you?"

"Well, if I went straight to some of my families' allies, I would have to go see my dearest sister," Tyrion guffawed.

"I guess we are both on the run then," I replied. We walked for a few hours but in this weather it didn't seem like we were getting any further from the Wall. I could hear a wolf howl in the distance.

In a few moments, I could see a massive grey blur heading towards me. It was as big as a horse but no horse could run that fast. The wolf stopped in front of me, and it felt oddly familiar, like it was an old friend. I would know those golden coin-like eyes anywhere.

It must be… _Nymeria?_

How did she get all the way over here in the north?

"Nymeria!" I shouted. "Hey girl, did you miss me?" I asked Nymeria while I brushed her forehead with my fingers. She simply cocked her head to the side and panted heavily. She must have spent a long time running to get here.

Bran POV

I sensed a strong presence nearby. _Could it be another warg?_ It seemed oddly familiar.

No, it can't be!

I started to walk faster, because if it is Arya then I can't afford to lose her. I could see a large direwolf coming into view. Summer immediately ran over to greet her. It had been a while since he has seen his sister.

The two direwolves circled each other for a few moments before nipping each other's ears. Arya quickly turned her head to look in my direction. I saw her face light up the way it used to when I last saw her; even her eyes shone and she smiled. In the next moment she was standing in front of me. Arya was always a fast runner, she could run as quick as the cold winter wind.

"How are you here?" She questioned me in between the gasps of air she took to regain her breath.

"I thought you might need help getting to the cave," I responded while leaning on my cane.

"Oh Bran it has been so long!" Arya said with tears in her eyes as she threw her arms around me.

"Oh, how I love these touching moments," Tyrion stated sarcastically..

"Lord Tyrion, what brings you over here?" I asked him. I didn't expect Arya's other companion.

"Let's just say that I encountered a few mishaps along my travels," he responded slyly clearly not wanting to give away any details.

"Are you ready to head on, Arya?" I questioned her. We couldn't afford to waste any of our precious time; we had to get there.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied while bouncing off the balls of her feet. So, we set off North across the snowy waste land towards the land of always Winter.

I own none of the content in this chapter. You will find out next chapter more about Bran.


	5. Chapter 5

Arya POV

"So, is there any reason why we are heading towards an icy wasteland?" Tyrion questioned us after we set off towards the lands of always nter.

"There is something of importance that we must find there," I replied, not wanting to give away too much information. We continued and the further we walked the heavier the snow seemed to fall. At nightfall we tried to find some sort of shelter to rest, but the only shelter that we could find was a small, damp cave. I was keeping myself busy by trying to light a fire so that we could have warmth at night, especially because Bran is in his corpse like state. I heard sharp, quick breaths and turned around to see the source of it. It was Bran's eyes; they showed the amount of pain that he was in. They were crimson and watery with tears.

"Bran what is wrong?" I shouted in panic.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Bran said while trying to smile in reassurance.

"Bran, the last time I heard of you, you were crippled. And now you are limping using a weirwood stick."

Oh Bran, what kind of deal did you make to walk? Could this be the work of the mysterious magical powers of this Red God I heard so much about.

Bran sighed in defeat, then spoke in a pained voice, "I had to see you Arya, I had to get out of that cave."

"But the pain that you are going through isn't worth it," I pleaded with him.

"I made a sacrifice for my family, Arya, and now I have finally found you," Bran responded. I don't know what deal he made but it has to stop now.

"You have to deal with your misfortunes Bran," Tyrion said. I had almost forgotten that he was here.

"Give me the cane you have found. I can help you from now on," I said to Bran slowly.

Bran paused and looked at the weirwood stick for what felt like a lifetime. Then he finally said in defeat, "Alright Arya I will try this your way."

He handed the stick slowly over to me and I could feel the warmth emitting from it. For safe keeping I wrapped it in one of my spare pieces of clothing.

"We should all get some sleep especially you, Bran," I said with a forced smile on my face. I will figure out how to continue on this journey in the morning.

Bran POV

I woke up from a nights warging through Summer looking for any dangers lurking ahead of us. Luckily it all seemed safe for now.

"Where are the Wildlings? We haven't encountered a single one yet," Arya asked me while she was packing up what little things she had into a small sack.

"I don't know. Maybe the weather is too cold this far North even for them," I responded. The winter is slowly coming and with it brings the harsher weather. We needed to hurry before it is too late. Arya left to search the cave to see if there was anything useful inside that might help us in our travels. She was gone for a few moments, while the wolves were curled up around me looking in the direction of where Arya was.

"I think I found something of use to us," I heard the small echo of Arya's voice. She pushed what looked like an old sleigh into my vision.

Tyrion got up to take a look at it. He turned to look at the two direwolves and said, "That might just work."

Arya helped me move over to sit on the sleigh. It was old, but it would have to do. The direwolves were chained to the sleigh with pieces of rusted iron chains. I heard Arya whisper soothing words to each direwolf in an attempt to calm them.

"Well, we are losing daylight. Let's try this out," Arya said while looking at the sleigh up and down. I am still feeling this sense of dizziness due to the effects of the stick but it should pass in time.


End file.
